


i love ya, arthur morgan

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Semi-Public Blow Job, this fic goes in about 50 directions at the start idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: By now Sean had caught on, “what do you think I am? Some floozy begging for coppers? You wound me, English” he grumbled, but hadn’t made any move to get up or escape the grip of the hand on his shoulder. “You’re fuckin lucky I’ve got no standards” then just like that there were hands on his belt and his mind was spinning. This boy was the best kind of crazy.





	i love ya, arthur morgan

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy remember when i promised smut a couple hours ago? here's what was promised. i'm working on some Sean x people other than arthur fics so keep an eye out for them.
> 
> i encourage you all to drop a comment, i live for them and they're greatly appreciated

Guns hot, bags over shoulders heavy, knuckles blistered, clothes stained red. Around them hung an air of giddy victory almost as thick as the dust kicked up by pounding hooves, the victory, marred by blood but just as powerful. Tomorrow news would hit the papers and there’d be secret grins and hidden, bandaged hands.

They were infamous, followed by every gang, government or not, in the whole west. A scary reality faced by a charismatic grin, a grin that masked buckets of blood- innocent or not and barely concealed insanity disguised as complex planning.

It troubled Arthur some nights, how every decision Dutch made would always lead to more bodies, more gore just to quench his ego, his ego that purred at the idea of controlling the most feared gang in the untamed west. It was all a game for a man like that. Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the chaos, strolling down the street, their latest exploit on the front page, people desperate to catch someone right under their noses.

But the guilt would come long after sunset, when he’s left in pitch black with only his thoughts to entertain him like he was now. He was safe and warm whilst so many others were alone and dead- or not far from it because of him. There weren’t many people in camp who shared this sympathy with him, but he supposed they were the lucky ones because of it.

“Stop thinking so loud, Englishman” speaking of guiltless, somehow, he’d roused Sean from sleep. The ginger was one of the only ways that he could, for a few moments at least, feel like something other than a killer, a criminal without mercy. With Sean he was affectionate, gentle if Sean allowed him to be. He was a lover, or he felt something like it. It was a relief, a great great relief.

But then, he now had a weakness, and in the west, weaknesses were almost as dangerous as secrets- of which Arthur had both.

He’d almost killed Micah the previous night, all it had taken was an off comment (typical of the man) and then his throat was in Arthur’s hands. In hindsight, the comment might not have even been directed at him or Sean, but if anyone had had suspicions, they’d been more than confirmed by the attack.

Before Micah’s lungs could be completely wrung dry of air, Charles and John had pulled Arthur off him, had held him kicking and screaming until he calmed, until he stopped seeing red. He’d gone to bed early that night. Sean hadn’t joined him.

Nobody talked about it, the ring of bruises around Micah’s neck was enough to ensure it. But there’d been a shift in some- Bill, for one seemed uncharacteristically sympathetic about it, almost suspiciously so, Arthur decided to keep away from the man for a while.

Sean wasn’t spooked, of course he wasn’t, no, the ginger still flirted with everyone, antagonized everyone, he still begged Karen to tell him she loved him, still begged Arthur to tell him he loved him too. He still felt the older man up when they were hidden by their horses, still grinned in that nonchalant way that Arthur had always hated to love.

“I love ya Arthur Morgan- you may be an angry old shit, but I love ya, an’ you love me” Sean stated, his tone firm, almost like Arthur had no choice in the matter of his own feelings. He rolled his eyes and his horse huffed, Arthur liked to think it was because she was over the Irishman as much as Arthur himself was. His hand didn’t stop its way along the mare’s side, brush tight in the brunet’s grip. Sean was somewhere behind him, and before long the older man could feel his breath against his neck. “Say it, c’mon say it.”

“Not in the mood, boy, won’t hesitate to hit ye” Arthur sighs, barely flinching, eyes trained on the brush gliding over the dappled fur. He heard a light chuckle, what was Sean playing at? There were people, people who didn’t deserve to see Sean Macguire trying to get himself buggered. “Sean, I’m serious, we still have those gelding tongs, I’m sure Bill wouldn’t mind whippin’ em out” he threatened, he wouldn’t turn, wouldn’t face Sean, because that’s when his plan would fall to pieces, nope, he’d stay as he was, completely focused on brushing his damn horse because she deserved it.

“Bill… what a man, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind giving me what I want, probably tell me he loves me too if I play my cards right” there was a hand against Arthur’s lower stomach, Sean was a smooth talker, ‘could talk a dog off a meat wagon’ as he would say, that was no more apparent than now. “I bet he’d fuck me real nice and hard, leave me lookin like that oily turd’s neck all over, you’d hardly recognize me Morgan, not with how s _atisfied_ I’d look” Arthur swallowed thickly, Sean had no interest in Bill, he knew that, but it didn’t require interest in order for Sean to fuck somebody, it was just an urge, an urge he’d solve using anyone- _anyone_. That made the threat just that bit real, and with how the redhead’s hand squeezed at the inside of Arthur’s thigh, thumb brushing over the space between occupied by an increasingly interested cock, Arthur found his patience slipping.

“You’re a conniving, evil little bastard” he breathed, finally dropping the brush back into the saddlebag. Turning on his heel and shoving Sean square in the chest, the redhead yelping with shock as he stumbled backwards, “remember when I said you’d sleep with your chest open if you didn’t watch yourself?”

“I wanna sleep with me arse open, Morgan- you’re the errand boy, aren’t you? Get me some of that” Arthur hadn’t realised what he was doing until he felt his knuckles hit hard bone, the crack of fist to face punctuated by the thump of Sean’s body hitting the floor. He writhed slowly about a moment, hand cupped to his jaw and whining to himself. “I’m already missing one tooth you fucking knobhead!” he groaned, Arthur felt guilty a moment, before he was able to convince himself Sean was being disrespectful and needed to be put back in line.

“I warned you I was gonna hit ye’, damn fool” Arthur hissed, reaching a hand down to offer to the grumbling redhead help up, but the second their fingers touched, Sean was yanking him down, the brunet falling heavily onto the smaller man, who wriggled for his life until he could actually get air into his lungs, now that well and truly annoyed the older man- he was too old to be wrestling around on the floor. Veins hot with anger and determined to somehow put the brave little ginger in his place, he grabbed a fistful of the cloth stretched across Sean’s shoulders, the red head whining and grovelling, begging to be released as he was dragged across the grass on his knees, Arthur was sick of this kid, sick of being so bad at saying no to him, no matter how much he insisted to himself he despised being hassled like he so often was.

When they were sufficiently hidden away from camp, Arthur released his grip, letting Sean topple onto the grass with a grunt, “y’know, you don’ have to act like an arsehole all the time, ‘specially if you want me to provide my services” he grumbled, moving to get to his feet when there’s suddenly a firm hand against a shoulder, holding him on his knees. His blue eyes narrow instantly, and he wrinkles his nose. “Don’t flake out on me now, let me up or fuck off, buddy” Arthur could tell there was a sneaking suspicion behind his irritated expression.

Not long after they’d rescued Sean from the bounty hunters, Arthur had found his begrudging attraction to the ginger bubbling to the surface inside of him, a realisation that he was not at all pleased with, and one that sent him to do something he’d never dreamed of. He’d rode into valentine and found himself a woman at the saloon. She’d had blonde hair bordering on pale orange, and a thin angular face, her voice had been soft and American, an accent like Abigail’s but much more exaggerated.

When Arthur had passed over a couple dollars, she’d lead him into an empty room and dropped to her knees, a move that the brunet had never seen in all his years- not with Eliza, not with Mary- he’d heard of it, heard that only loose women used it- it was much too ‘indecent’ for proper ladies. He’d never experienced anything like it, and afterwards he’d only been left wishing it were the mouth of another. And he’d left with an awkward thanks and a few more dollars handed her way.

By now Sean had caught on, “what do you think I am? Some floozy begging for coppers? You wound me, English” he grumbled, but hadn’t made any move to get up or escape the grip of the hand on his shoulder. “You’re fuckin lucky I’ve got no standards” then just like that there were hands on his belt and his mind was spinning. This boy was the best kind of crazy.

He was like a man dying of thirst, and Arthur’s cock was all the water he’d ever need. Arthur could only watch with wide eyes as the redhead desperately pulled at his belt and buttons before yanking them down his legs, fingers yanking and twisting at the buttons of his grey union suit until he finally had the prize in his grip and Arthur sucking in a sharp breath above him.

Arthur could feel a pinch of nerves in the pit of his stomach as Sean eyed him up, looking along the length and swallowing thickly, there was a hunger hiding in the blues of his eyes, and when he licked a long stripe up the underside, Arthur swore he fell light headed a moment. “Wonder where you learnt about this one, Morgan- been visiting some questionable establishments?” the Irishman hummed, and Arthur was ready to tell the redhead to be quiet when another broad stroke of his tongue sucked all the air from his lungs. When he finally wrapped his mouth around the throbbing length, Arthur believed in god a moment, and had to bite down on his gloved fist to hold back a rather pathetic noise that had been rising in his throat. The other situated itself on the back of Sean’s head, fingers tightening around some of the strands as the younger man started moving his head in long, slow movements.

Sean couldn’t have been new to this, he was arguably as good, if not better than the lady that had introduced Arthur to such an act. The thought of Sean doing such a dirty thing to another man made the brunet’s skin heat and blood boil, his hand tightening on Sean’s hair and pulling an irritated growl from him that made Arthur weak at the knees and gasping for breath.

It was filthy, one of the most taboo parts of society, and here Sean was, desperately sucking another man off like it was a matter of life or death, his free hand having slipped into his pants and Arthur could see the fast twitching through the fabric of Sean’s fingers needily getting himself off.

“Goddammit Sean, always knew you had a silver tongue but-” Arthur faltered as he bit back another noise, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath before continuing, painfully aware of how shaky his voice was, how close he was getting. “-but never thought you’d- oh Christ” he couldn’t finish, because now the even bobbing of Sean’s head grew quicker- quicker and messier, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth, his hand tugging hard and fast at himself. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as he spared a look up at Arthur, whose mouth was becoming very dry and his body practically buzzing with electricity and growing tense with the pressure of an oncoming orgasm.

Then it hit him, and his eyes squeezed shut, teeth biting down on his hand through the worn material hard enough that he knew he’d leave a mark behind. He felt his hips give a few desperate rocks into Sean’s mouth as he rode out his high, Sean barely flinching, taking it all, and when Arthur opened his eyes, he felt his gut drop as he watched the younger man’s throat bob, swallowing down all that the brunet had given him, and running his mouth up over the oversensitive cock a few more times to clean off the mess of spit and spend, before pulling off completely, head dropping against Arthur’s clothed thigh and pulling out his flushed, desperate cock before he continued to tug at himself, cheeks red and chest heaving as he brought himself closer and closer to finishing.

Arthur’s knees felt seconds away from collapsing as he numbly tucked himself away, mumbling praise to the man still on his knees, and in the end, it was those words that made Sean tense up and come all over his hand and the grass between his knees. The only sound now was the collective heavy breaths of both men as they soaked in the floating feeling of having just gotten off.

When Arthur finally helped Sean to his feet, the redhead wiped paranoidly at his mouth with his sleeve, he looked sheepish, despite the utter filth that had been pouring from his mouth all goddamn morning. Arthur himself felt a bit scandalised, but the nerves quickly turned to smugness, a pleased curl to his mouth as he smacked a hand to the ginger’s behind “you were right earlier, I do love ye’” he chuckled before sauntering back to camp. This was seriously going to catch on one day.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave a comment and kudos!!


End file.
